When Innocence Sleeps
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: RATING CHANGE. HP/TR Harry's tired of playing the Gryffindor hero. Now in his sixth year, a deal with the devil has Harry questioning who he can trust. Light, Dark, Grey. Easy right? A story in which loyalties, morals, and political values don't always correlate with Light, Dark, and Grey. Snape!bashing Dumbles!bashing UPDATES ON AO3 ONLY
1. Chapter 1: When to Surrender

**A/N- PLEASE NOTE. I WILL BE MOVING THIS STORY TO AO3 UNDER THE SAME USERNAME. Bleu_Tsuki. I just feel that some of this stuff is not great for...people with morals. I WILL KEEP THESE FIVE CHAPTERS UP ON THIS SITE, HOWEVER, I WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON AO3. THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **Summary:** HP/TR Harry's tired of playing the meek Gryffindor hero. Now in his sixth year, a deal with the devil has Harry questioning whom he can trust. Light, Dark, Grey. Easy right? A story in which loyalties, morals, and political values don't always correlate with Light, Dark, and Grey.

 **A/N:** The events leading up to this scene in the Chamber of Secrets take place in September. This story will cover sixth year and a bit of the summer. Snape is a right bastard in this one! I couldn't resist, sorry Sev. Also, I plan on this being 20 chapters at most. It will certainly be a priority of mine to finish before next September. It is different from what I'm used to writing, but not from what I'm used to reading. I suck at slash. Forgive me. Skip it if you want. It's mainly power plays anyway.

 **Dedicated to:**

 _The Fictionist_ whose mastery of the English language leaves me breathless. Thank you for writing. If you need more HP/TR or HP/LV or just want to read something well written, please check out her stories!

The Judas Kiss part, while perhaps originating from the dementors, was inspired by _Ansketil and Lilacs_ in their joint story In Somno Veritas. It was a lovely story! HP/LV as well.

* * *

 **Now at the last gasp of Love's latest breath,  
** **When, his pulse failing, Passion speechless lies,  
** **When Faith is kneeling by his bed of death,  
** **And Innocence is closing up his eyes,  
** **...**

 **"Since there 's no help, come let us kiss and part"** **by Michael Drayton  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When to Surrender**

"She doesn't have to die, you know," Tom whispered, dark eyes glinting in the torchlight. "You know why I need to do this...but it doesn't have to be _this_ way. You could- ah...offer to make a donation."

Tom cocked his head to the side, a smile playing lightly on his lips. He regarded the Boy-Who-Lived calculatingly, reveling in the way the sixteen-year-old's body shook, though he tried to hide his fear beneath squared shoulders and a steady jaw. Both stood alone in the Chamber of Secrets, a dying girl between them. In the distance, the basilisk lay slaughtered.

Harry was covered in blood.

And still, Harry refused to show a hint of fear. _Stupid Gryffindor heroism._ It really was a waste of time to try when Tom could literally _hear_ the rapid pulse of blood through Harry's scarlet veins.

Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh.

"I don't understand," Harry spoke carefully, regarding Riddle with a practiced eye. "Donation implies I won't be a carcass afterwards." He glanced pointedly at Ginny before looking at the nearly corporeal form of Tom Riddle Jr.

"So it does," Tom conceded, giving him a toothy smile to show he was pleased. Harry suppressed a shudder. If there was anything scarier than a Dark Lord in rage, it was a Dark Lord in pleasure.

Harry had been writing in Riddle's diary for little over a year now before the boys' dormitory had been broken into, ransacked, and destroyed last month. It was painfully obvious now as to who had stolen his most prized possession. The girl was paying for it now. With her life.

"Tick tock, Potter," Tom whispered, "Miss Weasley is looking quite pale, don't you agree?"

Harry swallowed. Damn him! Damn him to hell- because that's where he was going without a doubt. He just needed time to think. It was all a game to Tom, and if he was expected to make the right move, then he needed _time!_ But Tom had seen to it that he wouldn't be getting any. Just another game, another restriction to see if Harry could jump through the hoop. And meanwhile, Ginny was dying by the second. "You're not being fair!" Harry protested, making an effort to keep his voice even, "You need to tell me exactly what I'm agreeing to, _if_ I decide to agree to it."

Tom's mouth twisted, belying his displeasure that Harry was taking so long.

"Are you confused, Potter?" he began softly, in that voice which made Harry go weak in the knees, "Are you wondering why I'm finally here in my corporeal body when I could have done _this_ the moment I met you? The moment you poured your soul over my sheets," Tom carefully stepped over Ginny's limp body, not wanting to taint himself with the chit. "I could have had you bleeding out your life force on the floor. _Months ago._ The very instant you deigned my pages with your rambling thoughts. Or perhaps you're confused because I've given you a choice. I can make it for you know, if you'd like." Again there was that feral grin, fit for a devil whose hands were grasping rapaciously over a new conquest.

Harry growled softly, looking from Ginny to Tom to Ginny. Ginny's pale, innocent, dying life, and Tom's maniac glee. Dammit. Tom _was_ enjoying this.

"Whether she walks out of here alive is entirely up to you," Tom continued silkily. "Is making a donation really that hard of a concept? A simple yes or no should have sufficed minutes ago."

"You haven't told me what I'm donating yet," Harry reminded him harshly, emerald eyes smoldering with barely concealed frustration.

Tom took one look at him and sighed. "Isn't it obvious, my dear Harry? I need your life force."

Harry choked. "My—! I'll _die!_ "

He couldn't possibly see how he could survive if Tom decided to do to him what was now being done to Ginny.

"You won't," Tom assured him lazily, studying his nails as if answering his petty questions was all very taxing.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry demanded, angry at Tom's apparent lack of concern. "Why does it cost Ginny her life but not mine?" _Why are you doing this?_ -was left unspoken.

Tom's intense black eyes snapped to his. "Because you're _special_ , Harry Potter _._ " The way Tom said his name, as if his tongue were caressing the very syllables, sent almost delightful shivers up Harry's spine. It didn't help that Tom had advanced even more until he was nearly touching noses with the boy. "That pureblooded Weasley chit is worth nothing compared to you," Tom whispered, voice dripping of honey. "Nothing! _Oh Tom, I worry Harry doesn't love me anymore. Why is he always writing in his room? Oh Tom! Oh Tom!_ _Oh-!_ It's sickening!" He grimaced in disgust as if the memory was enough to make him ill. "But if you want to save her, like the good little Gryffindor you are, all you have to do is _share_ this with me."

Tom closed the short distance between them and brought up his fingers to rest lightly upon Harry's scalp. He then proceeded to drag one long finger around the entirety of his skull, a look of utmost concentration on his angelic features.

His...head? Was Tom insane? Did he really think Harry would just let him into his mind when the last time- well the last time, Harry had woken up with blood encrusted nails and the taste of blood in his mouth. He shivered, remembering the morning after as he discovered these interesting facts. Come to think of it, he never did find out what happened that night. He wasn't really sure he wanted to.

"You want my mind?" Harry clarified blankly, trying to ignore Tom's cold fingertip as it made another trip around his head. Clincal...no, creepy. "You don't want to...suck the life out of me?"

Tom abruptly took a step back, removing his cold hand from Harry's scalp as he did so, for which Harry was grateful.

"On the contrary," Tom drawled, "I've dreamed of your death so often it has become like a fond memory of mine, the way the Avada Kedavra will reflect the same emerald green as your eyes and then snatch the color from you as you fade into death. Just... _beautiful_." His eyes regained their focused clarity, "But sometimes, necessity does behoove us to make sacrifices. Me, for instance. I'm accepting _her_ unworthy life force into my veins when there is a much more powerful, a much purer, source of life inches from me. Close enough to just...take _._ "

Harry swallowed as Tom pinned him with a predatory gaze. "So what's it going to be, boy hero?"

.oOo.

"What do I have to do?" Harry demanded, determination and fear mingling in his emerald eyes.

It was truly delicious, if Tom were completely honest. The clash of weakness and strength, the utter vulnerability that came with making a choice that condemned him solely. And Tom had made him make it himself. Tom let a smile slip onto his handsome face as he walked towards the boy once more.

"I can sense your magic, did you know that? Can you feel the thrum of power when I touch you?" Tom asked with curiosity evident in his eyes. Before Harry could even think to move away, Tom had lunged forward and seized his arm with one tight fist. Immediately, Harry felt a wash of calm pass over him, accompanied by an almost dangerous amount of confidence in his abilities.

It felt as if he could flood the entire world if he wanted to, like he could bend the wizarding world to his whim with only a few well-placed words. Mere whispers away from having every one of his dreams fulfilled. Did Dumbledore know he was no match for his power? Did Voldemort?

And just as suddenly, it was gone.

Without realizing it, Harry had shut his eyes, but now he snapped them open to meet startling black.

"I take it you felt it then?" Tom stated the obvious, looking bemused at Harry's awestruck expression. He too had felt the wave of magic, but then, he was used to large quantities of such raw power. Harry was not, if the way he was swaying was anything to go by. He had hardly unlocked any of his potential.

Tom frowned. He would be sure to remedy that. "I need you to search in your head for the area which connects you and me. Only then can I meld with your mind."

Harry swallowed. _Meld with your mind_. Had he really thought this one out?

"Of course..." Tom remarked lightly, picking up on his hesitation, "you can still decline this course of action, if you wish. Miss Weasley is just about used up, so I recommend deciding now."

"I'll do it!" Harry shouted vehemently. "Just give me a second!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, furiously searching for any connection he had with Tom. He hated Tom for making him do this. Maybe if it was just the two of them alone in his room together and Tom had casually asked him a favor one day, he would consider it. But here, Harry felt like Tom had stripped away his will with clever manipulations. He knew the other boy lived and breathed for plays of dominance, but Ginny's life was on the line and even Harry Potter knew when to surrender.

Everything in his mind was pitch black. What the hell did Tom expect him to see? But then in the distance, he felt a presence which was altogether foreign _and_ innate. It reminded him of all the times Tom had taken him through his memories, and Harry grabbed it with all his might. "I've got it," Harry murmured.

"Don't let go," Tom whispered in his ear. "Focus on our connection. Remember, you agreed to this."

And suddenly, Harry was tugged forward so that he was pressed up against a hard body which was far too realistically warm for his liking. An arm snaked up to grasp a fistful of his unruly black hair, another hand rising to caress his cheek. The thrumming sensation was back as Tom pressed himself against him, molding their bodies together. He could barely focus on that little area of his mind when the magic began to flare.

Tom's lips were upon him, tearing thoughts from his mind as they scattered and fled.

Harry moaned as his body was unwillingly (or was it willingly?) conquered. It shouldn't have felt this good. This was Tom, here after all. Sure, they had _experimented_ quite a bit as psychical dominance was a favorite weapon in Tom's arsenal. But why did it have to feel so bloody good? This was Tom. This was the Tom that had Ginny paling on the floor...

It had to be the magic, Harry tried to convince himself. His body couldn't possibly be reacting to this of its own accord. _This was Tom._ Tom deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue down Harry's throat as far as it would go, causing the boy-who-lived to go limp in his embrace. Harry had half a mind to bite Tom, but then where would that lead him? With Ginny dead and the possibility of doing this all over again. And it did feel so good...

It was the need for air which ultimately spurred Harry to start flailing against the other boy. His hands found Tom's hard chest and he began to push, but it was like pushing against a mountain. When Tom still refused to acknowledge him, he began to claw. Harry hoped to Merlin he wasn't too late to save Ginny even as his vision began to black out. With one final shove, Harry felt the obstacle give way, and then, he wasn't leaning against anything at all.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? This is the fourth draft of this scene since I couldn't quite get it right. I'm not used to writing any physical...affection, but I certainly want to try! Let me know what you think about Harry and Tom's relationship. Is it too one-sided? Next chapter has more of a balance I think. I'll answer any questions next chapter, but for now, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: When to Lie

**PLEASE NOTE. I WILL BE MOVING THIS STORY TO AO3 UNDER THE SAME USERNAME. Bleu_Tsuki. I just feel that some of this stuff is not great for...people with morals. I WILL KEEP THESE FIVE CHAPTERS UP ON THIS SITE, HOWEVER, I WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON AO3. THANK YOU.**

* * *

A/N- Cheers for chapter 2! I'm still wrapping up ROE, and have approximately ten chapters more to write for that. I promise to finish this fic or at least get to the one scene which has been playing over and over in my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **"Thou art my life, my love my heart,**

 **The very eyes of me:**

 **And hast command of every part**

 **To live and die for thee."**

 **...**

 **To Anthea, who may command Him Anything**

 **by Robert Herrick**

* * *

 **When Innocence Sleeps**

 **Chapter 2: When to Lie**

* * *

Harry stumbled forward, eyes jolted open, hands thrust out before him to be met with the hard ground below. Urgh...his head was pounding terribly and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

"Tom?" he called. "Tom?" Where had that boy disappeared to? Why assault him and then just as readily drop him? Not that he cared. Tom was still a bastard. "TOM?"

 _Sweet Salazar, I'm right here,_ Tom drawled clearly.

"What? Tom?" Harry began to panic. It was scary enough with the young Dark Lord in sight and it was absolutely terrifying when he was nowhere to be seen. "TOM! Answer me! TOM!"

 _I just told you-_

And that's when it hit him. It had worked. Whatever it was, if it was some sort of dark ritual with...that tongue and had he _moaned_? He flushed deeply as the emotions again coursed through him.

 _Enjoyed the ritual, did you?_ Tom remarked snidely.

"Shut up. I still have no idea what you did," Harry growled, frustrated. "And it wasn't my wish to be physically assaulted. Don't think I'll forgive you anytime soon."

 _That bulge in your pants tells otherwise,_ Tom said amused. Harry flushed again and was about to retort when Tom remarked, _Ah, I think the princess is waking up._

.oOo.

"H-Harry?" Ginny groaned awake, spotting the emerald-eyed savior watching her with concern. She tried to sit up but the world spun and she ended up falling back down on her elbow. "Ow!"

"G-ginny?" Harry asked gently, "Is that you? Are you alright? Let me help you." He stuck out his hand to help her up, but as she touched him Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar.

 _Mine!_

His hand quickly retreated before he registered what had just happened. Had Tom gotten jealous? Of course he had, Harry groaned. Well, he didn't have time to deal with Tom's quirkiness right now. He had to put on the bloody show of a life time and he needed all his wits about him to do it.

 _Shut up, Tom. I need to act naturally, okay?_

"Harry?" Ginny was looking at him strangely, "Why are your clothes so bloody?"

"Um- I killed a Basilisk." He bent his head, blushing bashfully.

"A basilisk!" _So it wasn't a dream_ , Ginny thought. _I really did let Tom possess me and he really did make me release Slytherin's monster all those times._

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Harry said quickly, succeeding this time in helping her to her feet. "C-come on, let's get out of here-"

"Wait-" Ginny said urgently.

Something in her voice had Harry on edge. Did she know? Could she know?

 _Don't be daft, Harry. No one knows about the ritual but me. Well, us._

"How could you defeat a fully grown Basilisk all on your own?" Ginny questioned. Her eyes surveyed the floor, looking for something, before coming to rest on the shabby notebook shoved in the crook of Harry's arm.

"I-" _Lie to her,_ Tom coaxed, _You can't possibly tell her that I helped you._ "-am a wizard you know," Harry lied easily, flashing her a tentative smile. "Now do you want to question me all night or do you want to get out of here?"

Ginny flushed, "Yeah, let's go."

Her fears were misplaced she knew, but something just didn't sit right. She noticed as they walked that Harry had shifted the diary to his hands, and really it _was_ in Harry's possession before Ginny stole it...but she knew how persuasive Riddle could be. Ginny's blush deepened. Oh yes, she knew, and she couldn't help but feel, as she watched the way that Harry's fingers curled possessively around the book, that Harry knew too.

 _She's on to us,_ Tom hissed as they walked out of the main chamber.

 _How can you tell?_ Harry asked back. As far as he was concerned, Ginny knew nothing of what had transpired.

 _Her footsteps are wavering. Also, she has her wand to your back._

Tom could look behind him? Harry decided not to question it for now. He'd discover the extent of what Tom did to him soon enough. But for now...slowly, Harry turned around, his emerald eyes shining in the torchlight.

"Ginny?" he asked smoothly, torn between letting his authority show for once or feigning absolute ignorance. Indeed, her wand was aimed for his back but as he observed her, she crumbled into tears.

"I didn't mean to do anything, Harry!" Ginny sobbed, "I just wanted to be prepared in case- in case-" she hiccupped.

"Ginny-" Harry said warningly. He closed the gap between them with powerful strides. "You weren't just thinking that I'd been enchanted, were you? Especially not by Tom Riddle."

By the way she fiercely shook her head, Harry wagered that she had. "Ginny," he said softly, "Did he ever tell you who he became?"

Ginny again shook her head, her bright eyes shining with tears.

"He became Lord Voldemort."

The girl shuddered and stifled a gasp. "Oh my god, Harry! I am- so _so_ sorry!" Her face crumbled further. "If I had known! If-If! I have absolutely no right to suspect you of doing anything with him! Forgive me, Harry! He never told me!"

"And why would he? He's such a bastard. He didn't tell me either," Harry confided truthfully, as Tom had written it to him in a completely nonverbal transaction. "I read it somewhere."

Carefully, he encircled his arms around Ginny in what she perceived was a comforting gesture, but Harry knew it was more akin to a boa wrapping around its prey. They stayed like that, just embracing for a minute as Ginny's heart rate returned to normal.

 _See? She's not a threat,_ Harry told him. Tom begrudgingly agreed.

As Ginny and Harry reached the entrance, they saw Fawkes beating his wings against an invisible barrier in the distance. Tom radiated smugness. He knew it had been a good idea to set up those wards. Ginny frowned in confusion but did not ask a single question more of Harry as they passed through the barrier and held tightly onto Fawkes' colorful tail feathers.

.oOo.

Harry didn't recall telling anyone of his intention to rescue Ginny, so it was a surprise when Fawkes dropped them off in the center of a crowd of teachers.

Ginny shook like a leaf beside him, be he didn't pay any attention to her. He was too focused on resuming his subservient stance, getting the trembling in his limbs just right for when the headmaster's icy blue eyes locked onto him.

The first people to react were Ginny's parents. Their eyes were red and puffy, but brightened considerably upon seeing their daughter alive and whole. "Ginny!" They rushed to her; wrapping her in a warm hug oddly opposite to the one Harry had just given her.

While they fawned over their only daughter, Harry stood awkwardly. He had no family. What did they expect him to do? He unconsciously clutched Tom's diary closer to his body, a movement which went unnoticed by all except Snape.

 _Damn, Severus probably recognizes this diary as Lucius',_ Tom growled. _I really need to talk to Lucius about flaunting my possessions._

At that moment, Snape whispered something in the headmaster's ear and Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut as both men turned to him.

"Harry, my boy. Why don't we return to my office and you can tell us what happened?" His blue eyes twinkled, but held a kind of steel in them that left no room for objection.

"I should think not!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed out of nowhere. "He needs to rest! Just look at him! Blood all over his clothes!"

But Albus silenced her with a hand. "Harry?" he repeated, more sternly this time. "You will see Madam Pomfrey after we have had our discussion." His voice was not loud but radiated authority. For the second time that day, someone had stripped him of his choice.

Harry hung his head. It was like he had broken a rule or something, not just saved a girl from certain death! Admittedly he had broken curfew...and maybe participated in a Dark ritual which let Voldemort cohabit his mind, but there was no way the headmaster could have known that. Right?

 _They could have felt the magic,_ Tom mused, considering. _It's fairly unique I should think._

 _So what am I supposed to say?_ Harry demanded.

 _Lie, of course._

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore's face was inches from his own, his eyes brimming with concern. "Are you feeling alright, Mr. Potter? You seemed to have spaced out a little there."

"I- I'm fine," Harry stuttered, thankful that his weak persona was known for being ineloquent.

"Good. Then Severus, if you could kindly follow us? Everyone, you may join us in a minute. I imagine you would like to have some time alone with your daughter?"

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew why Dumbledore wanted him alone and why he chose Snape to take up the rear. It was to keep Harry from escaping- a sign which did not bode well for the upcoming conversation.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Dumbledore isn't going to be pure evil in this one but...well, you can decide when the time comes. In the meantime, should Severus actually harbor more feelings than hate for our Harry? Or should we just keep it to hatred plain and simple?**

 **Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: When to Relinquish

**PLEASE NOTE. I WILL BE MOVING THIS STORY TO AO3 UNDER THE SAME USERNAME. Bleu_Tsuki. I just feel that some of this stuff is not great for...people with morals. I WILL KEEP THESE FIVE CHAPTERS UP ON THIS SITE, HOWEVER, I WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON AO3. THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **For the sword outwears its sheath,**

 **And the soul wears out the breast,**

 **And the heart must pause to breathe,**

 **And love itself have rest.**

 **...**

 **"So We'll Go No More a Roving"**

 **by Lord Byron**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: When to Relinquish**

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered politely as they entered the office.

Harry shook his head. He reeked of decaying basilisk. Of course he didn't want a damned lemon drop!

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh well. Harry, if you could take a seat?" As Harry did so, he saw Albus nod for Severus to stand behind him.

He could feel Tom tensing, the bloodlust rising to the surface. If he could, Harry had no doubt that Tom would lunge across the table and rip the headmaster open with his bare teeth. Thankfully, Harry was in control here, and he had no desire to see any more blood that night.

"So, Harry. That was quite some luck to locate the Chamber of Secrets on your first try. Especially in the time that you did." His blue eyes were twinkling madly behind his spectacles.

Harry met him full on, confident that his occlumency shields would hold.

"Yes, any later and I d-don't think Ginny would have made it," Harry admitted shyly, effectively diverting the conservation.

Dumbledore's smile wavered a bit, but Harry still did not feel the tendrils of legilimency at his brain. He rarely did. Dumbledore had too much honor after all to scour helpless children, but sometimes there was an occasional brush...

"What I mean to say," Dumbledore began again, "Is how did you know where the entrance was located?"

Harry blinked back at him, then leaned forward in his seat. "I-" he swallowed purposefully, "D-did Professor Snape ever tell you about...about well my _condition_?" He let his emerald eyes flicker up once in a silent plea, noting with some satisfaction that Dumbledore frowned over his chair at his accomplice.

"I think he is referring to his fluency in Parseltongue, Albus," Severus sneered lazily with an apparent roll of his eyes.

"Ah, yes," Albus said, the twinkle back. "Yes, he did."

"Well," Harry blushed. "I don't like to talk about it. It makes me feel different, you know? But I k-kept hearing this voice in the wall- I knew it was a snake of course- and I followed it to the girls' bathroom. From there, Moaning Myrtle told me about the sink that had never worked- she knows that because, well um, you know how she likes to flood the bathrooms..." He glanced up hopefully at the headmaster, willing him to buy his story.

"Yes, I can see why you would conceal that knowledge until absolutely necessary, Harry," Albus said indulgingly. "It's perfectly natural to want to fit in with your friends."

Harry gave him a watery smile. _Yes, yes! Take the bait!_

"But that still doesn't explain why you have the diary of Tom Riddle in your hands," Albus said, a frown forming on his ancient face. "Care to explain how you've come by such an unusual object?"

"Unusual object, headmaster?"

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 _Stay calm_ , Tom growled.

"Have you...ever written in it at all?" Albus asked. "Ever?"

Harry felt the first brushes of legilimency against his throbbing mind. He carefully revealed an image of the trashed dormitory after Ginny had stolen his book.

"No," Harry said with just the right touch of chagrin. "I was going to, but before I could, it had been stolen from me. I found it lying beside Ginny today and picked it up because I recognized it...Is something the matter, sir?" he couldn't help but intone as the headmaster smashed against his mind.

His story was perfectly believable. Why then was the headmaster doubling his efforts at breaking his shields?

 _You're holding my diary too tightly_ , Tom chided, _he suspects you're attached to it. I admit I'm rather touched, but you should relax your grip now._

Suddenly, the book was yanked out of his hands by Severus Snape.

"The little brat is lying!" Snape hissed, standing triumphantly as Albus jumped to scan the book with his wand.

"But I'm not!" Harry protested indignantly.

Albus continued to wave his wand over the book despite his words, but there was simply nothing to detect. Harry felt the satisfaction rolling off of the Dark Lord in dark seductive waves.

"Are you sure, my boy?" Albus asked, but it was directed at Severus and not at him.

"Positive. I vividly recall Lucius bragging about it and that recent pulse of magic was unmistakable."

 _Pulse of magic..._

"Do you feel any such presence now?" Albus asked, seeming to have forgotten Harry was there.

Snape frowned, regarding the book. "No," he admitted reluctantly, which pleased Harry immensely. Unfortunately, this just made Snape angrier.

"What did you do?" he growled, suddenly inches from Harry's face. "You can't deny that there was a pulse of Dark Magic coming from the Chamber!"

 _Tell him that when the basilisk died it expelled a magical force, as if an enchantment had been broken. Do it now!_

"There was a-" Harry said quickly. "I mean, when I killed the basilisk, there was a large magical force that pulsed out of it. As if it had been under an enchantment. To, um, kill muggleborns."

Albus frowned, lost in thought. He probably knew of plenty of enchantments that could have been from Salazar or Voldemort himself designed to make the beast selectively kill muggleborns. Snape was not so easily bought.

"Potter, there is no way you can expect me to believe that a schoolboy has defeated a fully grown basilisk! Surely you can see that he's lying, headmaster?"

"Lying about what?" a voice demanded from the doorway. Ginny Weasley stood boldly in the entrance, though her own small trembling hand was slipped in her mother's. "Harry Potter _saved_ my life! If it weren't for him my body would still be down there, rotting! How dare you accuse him of lying!"

Clearly affected by her daughter, the Weasley matriarch went off on a rant of her own.

"Albus! This is insane! The boy clearly needs medical attention! –"

 _Maybe the Weasleys are good for something_ , Tom smirked.

Albus flushed lightly. "Thank you, Harry, for humoring me in answering my questions. You are free to leave."

But Harry noticed that the headmaster kept the diary on his desk and made no indication of giving it back.

"The diary?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking wistfully.

 _Idiot! Leave the diary!_ Tom yelled.

"Will be returned to Mr. Malfoy at the trial," Albus said forcefully. "He will learn never to harm my students again."

 _Thank Merlin he didn't get suspicious!_ Harry thought. _That was stupid of me._

 _Very,_ Tom said.

Luckily, Snape did not comment on his slip up and Harry was led out of the room by a very irritated Madam Pomfrey.

"All covered in blood," she muttered, "Don't worry, dear, we'll have you sorted out in no time."

* * *

 **A/N- Please Review! Sorry this chapter was a bit boring but it'll get better (hopefully!) in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Neighbor

**PLEASE NOTE. I WILL BE MOVING THIS STORY TO AO3 UNDER THE SAME USERNAME. Bleu_Tsuki. I just feel that some of this stuff is not great for...people with morals. I WILL KEEP THESE FIVE CHAPTERS UP ON THIS SITE, HOWEVER, I WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON AO3. THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **I hear you turning your thoughts off**

 **I turn mine off too**

 **The only thing I hear is you**

 **And you don't sound nice and you don't sound right**

 **And you don't sound good and you don't sound right**

 **...**

 **"Pavlov's Daughter"**

 **by Regina Spektor**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Other Neighbor**

Harry's head hit the pillow the exact moment he was pulled from his body and into his dreamscape. Could he not get a rest?

Apparently not, as Tom Riddle sauntered up to him, dark eyes ablaze with...something. Harry wasn't sure. Love? Lust? A desire to own? To dominate?

Riddle licked his lips. "You soul is quite a treat to live beside," he began in a deep tone. "That is, if you don't mind the other neighbor."

Harry frowned in confusion. Other...neighbor?

Riddle picked up on his confusion and gestured elegantly to a region off to the side. It was dark there, unlike the warm light that remained in the center. He wasn't sure why he had such a horrible feeling about glancing to his left, but he knew he had never done so before.

"Go on," Tom breathed in his ear. Harry sucked in a breath. When had he gotten so close? "There's nothing to fear, boy hero. I'm right here behind you..."

Harry steeled himself, ready to fight if need be, before turning fully to face the third region of his soul.

Harry had to stifle a gasp as the malformed creature blinked opened its burning red eyes.

"What is that?" Harry asked quietly, afraid to startle the creature.

"That was precisely the same reaction I had upon finding him." Tom drawled. "I can assure you he isn't quite me, mostly perhaps, but not fully. He's _developing_."

That's when Harry first noticed the gleaming chains binding the creature's feet to the ground. The chains were golden and clanked softly like a thousand dazzling bells whenever the creature moved.

"I don't understand," Harry murmured, "He can't be part _me_ , can he?"

Tom played with a slightly longer piece of Harry's hair. "Can he, indeed? You see, Harry, while I was quite aware of the risks absorbing my own soul would incur, I had not considered what could happen if something else had already occupied what little wiggle room your body can hold. It causes quite a problem, you see?"

Harry froze as Tom suddenly turned his brilliant black eyes on him. "You're saying you can't stay here," Harry realized. "That there's not enough room."

Tom's eyes glinted. "First of all, he would be the one to be expelled not _me_. Second of all, the choice is quite literally out of my hands. Did you happen to notice what his feet were attached to?"

"Chains?" Harry questioned, looking back at the creature.

"And the chains to-?" Tom asked softly.

Harry blinked. They were attached to the floor, weren't they? Glancing back at the creature, Harry noticed that the chains were indeed attached to the floor, but they also extended far beneath it. Harry traced the path of the bright yellow glow with his eyes until they found his own and Riddle's feet.

Harry groaned. "We are so fucked."

Tom smirked, "It appears your little friend craves company. I take it you have been unaware of his presence?"

Harry sniffed, "Not unaware exactly. I just never looked over there. Is that what these chains mean? He just wants to bind us to him?"

"A bit more than bind," Tom whispered. "He wants to _blend_ with one of us. Meld his soul to one of ours." Tom dragged his cold fingertips across Harry's cheek.

"Which one of us?" Harry asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Whichever one he can get to first. But I assure you it won't be me."

"Why not?"

"Because he wants to kill you, that's why. And if I were to merge with him then _I_ might want to kill you. And then where would we be?"

"What about me? He can't combine with me if he wants to kill me!"

"On the contrary, he would love to bind with you. He only wants to eliminate any potential threat. If he becomes you, or part of you, then he really won't pose any danger and you won't really be a threat."

Harry frowned at this twisted piece of logic. Melding souls with his potential murderer was not his preferred course of action. Then again, he had already done it once tonight, what was one more?

"And we can't obliterate him, because-?"

"The chains," Tom said simply. "We would all just die."

Harry sighed. "Fine, how do we get this over with?"

"The same way you absorbed my soul, Harry," Tom licked his lips. "With a kiss."

"I still don't understand that one. I thought dementors were the only soul suckers, not me," Harry huffed.

"Ah, Dementors do always seem to get the credit for the Kiss of Death. But it can just as easily be called the Kiss of Life."

"You are making absolutely no sense," Harry stated coldly. "I'm not a dementor and I don't know how you expect me to just kiss all my enemies."

"It's called a Judas Kiss," Tom chuckled, "And if you honestly can't remember the amount of power we stirred up from our kiss earlier today then maybe you need a reminder."

Tom pulled Harry's face to his, his right hand coming to tangle itself in Harry's mop of black hair, the other hand caressing Harry's exposed neck. Harry gasped as Tom's tongue slipped inside his mouth. It really wasn't fair. Tom easily dominated the kiss and all Harry could do was mewl helplessly as his body was taken. Tom's hands went to playing down his spine and then dangerously low across his back. Harry could feel himself giving in, melting as he always did to the other's advances. Tom pulled away first, much to Harry's immediate frustration. Their faces were flushed and each were breathing heavily. Harry groaned.

"Play time's over, boy hero," Tom gave him a devilish grin. "Go on."

Harry nodded without really thinking as he approached the third part of his soul. The creature's scarlet eyes blinked snake-like at him as he approached. The mouth curved upward in a sinister welcome, dark magic surrounding the creature like a fog. Harry swallowed, hyperaware of the golden chains which rattled as he walked forward.

"Harry Potter," the creature grinned. Its ghastly pale hands reaching out for him, its hand-like appendages turning into claws. The more Harry stared, the more the creature seemed to become less human.

"What are you?" Harry whispered, stopping to stand a few feet away.

"I think you know who I am, boy," the creature said softly, its blazing scarlet eyes set into its white face like two rubies. Still, its hands did not stop reaching. Harry felt the bonds at his feet tugging him forward slightly. He had to do this, for Tom.

"Ok, let's do this," Harry said and leaned inside its range of reach.

Immediately, the arms wound their way tightly around Harry's waist, effectively trapping him against the other's granite-hard chest. Then with a last smile, the creature's mouth descended. Harry expected lips and tongue and teeth. What he got was mind numbing pain. That cold mouth latched itself onto his and devoured everything it could. Pieces of Harry chipped off and dissolved, going- Harry assumed -down the one-way chute into the creature's stomach. Harry began to pound on the creature's horribly scaly back. His lips stung as _it_ bit him, conveying rage, fury, and obsession, all at once. But no matter what he did, the kiss did not end, and the creature was very much in front of him. Not 'melding' as Riddle had promised.

Well, he wasn't about to let himself just be devoured bit by bit. At first, he had assumed he would get it all back. But now it seemed like _he_ was the one melding into the creature! With renewed vigor, Harry began to move. He slithered his own tongue inside the other's hot mouth and then dug his nails as hard as he could into the creature's back. He hoped to show the creature who was really boss, but it seemed to find strength in Harry's interest and a pain erupted over his left hip like someone had slashed him open.

His movements became frantic. He bit down on the creature's lip, hard, wincing as blood flowed over his tongue. The taste was...oddly sweet, not normal blood by any means. And it just kept coming. Blood began to flow freely from the wound and into Harry's body. He felt the heat pooling in his stomach. The creature began to weaken. Instinctively, Harry took control and leaned against the other until he was nearly on top of him, pinning the creature's hands above its head. He would never have dared to do this with Tom, but this was different. He _needed_ to win.

The blood began to flow more thickly and more slowly. Harry forced himself to swallow down the last gulps, taking the essence of the creature within him. He had no idea what effects this would have on him outside of his mindscape, but he could only focus on the pure relief flowing through him. When the last drop was consumed, Harry fell down onto nothingness. The holes in his mind were suddenly filled again and the pain searing across his back where the creature had touched him was slowly numbing.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Harry could only weakly look up through his lashes.

"That was quite a show, Mr. Potter," Tom smiled, laughter in his eyes, "but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this meeting a little short." Harry was startled as Tom pressed a light kiss to the back of his head. "Well done, boy hero."


	5. Chapter 5: Avoidance

**A/N- PLEASE NOTE. I WILL BE MOVING THIS STORY TO AO3 UNDER THE SAME USERNAME. Bleu_Tsuki. I just feel that some of this stuff is not great for...people with morals. I WILL KEEP THESE FIVE CHAPTERS UP ON THIS SITE, HOWEVER, I WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON AO3. THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **A hue and cry waiting to blow**  
 **Under your skin, wherever you go**  
 **Still I wish that I knew**  
 **The taste of something that good.**

 **...**

 **"Tokka"**

 **by Agnes Obel**

* * *

The weeks following Harry's absorption of not one, but two, of Voldemort's horcruxes were marked by a vacillation of mood. Harry used to keep to himself before the incident, writing to Tom ironically enough, but now he had no such excuse- Dumbledore made it very clear he was never going to get the diary back. Harry tried not to feel like he had just lost a friend. Tom was _with_ him, after all.

It still hurt though.

Hermione and Ron were suddenly very eager to talk to him, especially now that he was again in everybody's good graces. The Prophet had written a rather generous piece about the savior of Wizarding World saving a damsel in distress. Needless to say, everyone began to treat Harry with a sort of deferential respect. His friends, however, decided they should take some time _not_ attached at the mouth to look at him. Hermione insisted that they had lost so much time together and she wanted to get to know Harry better. And Ron, he had the inane impression that he _owed_ Harry for what he did to Ginny.

"Harry, mate, you saved my sister!" Ron said as Harry approached the Gryffindor table, "Of course I saved you a seat!" He happily patted the empty spot beside him, flashing Hermione a look that begged for her approval. Hermione gave them both a slight smile.

 _I'm so tired of this,_ Harry muttered.

 _Couldn't agree more, boy hero. But we must endure. Dumbledore is watching._

Harry had long since stopped trying to figure out how Tom knew such things. Instead, he slipped down in the seat beside his former best friend and helped himself to some French toast.

"Really Ron, anyone would have done the same thing," Harry said, trying to look bashful.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Harry, you're special! And you really should be happier. Why don't you come down to Hogsmeade with Ron and me today? I know we've been spending a lot of time alone to- well- you know," a light blush had stained her cheeks, "but we really would love to spend more time with you. I feel like we've been separated for a long time!"

"Well, Harry's no longer writing in his diary anymore," Ron said, buttering his toast. "That sure took up a lot of his time."

Harry tried not to grimace.

"That's so great you finished it," Hermione said, completely ignoring Harry's sullen expression. "Sometimes you just need to live and not reflect so much. You can waste an entire life away in thought."

"Says you!" Ron snorted, egg bits flying everywhere.

The two lovebirds continued their friendly banter, effectively ostracizing Harry again. He grinned along with them, acutely aware of Dumbledore's prying eyes on him this time, and tried to enjoy the conversation as best he could.

"So twelve o'clock, yes?" Hermione asked one last time.

Harry glanced up at her through his bangs. "Yes, of course."

When they were gone, Harry exited the Great Hall as discreetly as he could. He didn't know how much longer he could stand his friends trying to budge their way back into his life. They weren't mean per se, just, so damn irritating. Like maggots or flies constantly at his back.

.oOo.

Harry wandered around the corridors. He must have passed Sir Arthur five times already and the knight was starting to give him concerned looks.

 _Lost?_ Tom asked simply, amusement delicately twisting the end of the word. Harry imagined he was grinning.

 _There's nothing to do_ , Harry retorted, _You of all people should know I usually write to you during this time._

There was a momentary pause. _Ah, I see,_ was all Tom said. _Why don't you go down to the library?_

 _I doubt anything will interest you in there. Dumbledore took everything out that's remotely dark, even in the Restricted Section. You had me check, remember?_ Harry snorted as he remembered their first botched attempt of Tom controlling Harry's body beneath the invisibility cloak. Tom was not amused.

 _Not all light magic is light,_ Tom replied in a lecturing tone. _And on the contrary, there is something I think will interest us greatly. A new interest in light of our recent developments._

 _And that would be-?_

 _I need a body._

Harry nearly tripped over his own two feet. _You-you what-!_ Harry sputtered. _I donated my fucking mind so that you wouldn't have to-_

 _And who said anything about stealing a body?_ Tom responded, bemused. _And start walking, those first years just threw us odd looks._

Harry glanced around him and just caught the scared glimpses of two first year girls. They giggled into their tiny hands and raced each other out of his sight. Harry groaned.

 _Don't worry, they aren't true threats,_ Tom soothed him. _As I was saying, my prior plans have changed. Before, I was content to use the Weasley chit's energy to build my corporeal form, but then you came along and well-_ he licked his lips - _one simply does not pass up the chance to kiss the savior of the Wizarding World._

Harry tried not to growl at him. _Trust me, I wasn't planning on it either,_ he snarled acidly.

 _But now that I have apparently promised you I wouldn't be doing '_ that' _anymore, there really only is one solution. That we create a new body for myself._

Harry frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows. _Is that even possible?_ Harry asked, _I mean. It's just that you haven't had a body in so long. There can't be two Lord Voldemort's running around here-_

 _Why not?_ Tom asked simply. _Weirder things have happened. And as I said, this is light magic. We should be able to find it before the week is out. I think it's a potion, but I'm not entirely sure. I never exactly planned to gain another body. Maybe my older self has, but it's not something I was particularly focused on as a sixteen year old-_

 _Yes, I know. You were focused on splitting your soul and dominating the Wizarding World like every other normal sixteen year old,_ Harry grinned.

 _Quite._

They had reached the doors of the library and Harry slipped inside. He saw Madam Pince flipping through a dusty tome at the back desk, and a few pairs of Ravenclaws getting started on their Sunday morning homework load. It didn't come as a surprise that no Gryffindors had infiltrated the library yet. Not since Hermione had gotten her _petit ami_.

 _Where do I go?_ Harry asked him.

 _The Potions' Section first,_ Tom instructed him, _there, on the left._

Harry made his way over to the designated shelf and began to scan the titles. He had admittedly never paid much attention to this section of the library and found himself at a loss when confronted by so many books at once. It wasn't like Potions was really worth studying- Snape would hate him no matter what he did.

 _What am I looking for anyway?_ Harry asked again. _Nothing here screams 'resurrection' to me!_

Tom rolled his eyes.

 _Keep searching..._

Harry continued to roam the shelves, his fingers playing lightly across the spines. Most of the books were worn and old, with fraying covers stitched together by magic. He felt eyes suddenly at his back, and he looked up to snatch a glimpse of Madam Pince looking at him.

"Was there anything you needed, Mr. Potter?" she asked, "I'm sure I'll be able to find it. Librarians, after all, are here for a reason."

Her warm smile encouraged Harry to open his mouth. "I-" Then he abruptly shut it.

 _Speak! She's waiting!_ Tom urged.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I- Well, I'm not very good at potions," he began. Wasn't that the greatest understatement of the century? "But I was wondering if there was a book about erm-" he pretended to fumble for words, "for, um, _corporeal forms_."

He leaned in like he was sharing some great secret with the librarian, aware that there were others in the library.

Madam Pince frowned in thought. "That's quite an unusual topic, young man. Do you have a signed permission form to check out a book from the Restricted Section?"

"Well," Harry flushed slightly, "I'm not really supposed to talk about it. You see, Professor Dumbledore-"

"Oh, well that changes everything!" With a beaming smile, she strode over to the Restricted Section and unlocked the barrier with a wave of her wand. Harry was torn between annoyance that everyone bowed to Dumbledore and excitement that it had ironically worked in their favor. Madam Pince turned around to face him, "Good luck, Mr. Potter," and left.

Harry turned back towards the books. Well, that had been surprisingly easy. All it had cost was a smug librarian, and she wasn't bound to get suspicious and spill his secrets. Besides, there was nothing to indict him.

 _I'm impressed_ , Tom purred bemused. _I thought we would have to resort to your father's cloak tonight._

His voice made Harry's lips twitch up in a slight smile.

 _I was supposed to be in Slytherin, you know,_ he smirked.

 _Which probably explains why I like you so much..._


End file.
